1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to determining a location of a mobile device using more than one location-determining technology.
2. Information
A satellite positioning system (SPS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), typically comprises a system of space vehicles such as earth orbiting satellite vehicles (SV's) enabling mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, personal communication system (PCS) devices, and other mobile devices to determine their location on the earth, based at least in part on signals received from the SV's. Such mobile devices may be equipped with an SPS receiver and be capable of processing SV signals to determine location. However, as time elapses and/or a mobile device experiences a changing radio-frequency (RF) environment, an ability of such a mobile device to determine its position may vary. Such a varying ability may be particularly undesirable for ever-increasing location-based services whose performance may depend on efficient and seamless position determination.